Princesa
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: Fue una verdadera tonta al creer que su esquizofrenia se había esfumado…Cuando en realidad, había evolucionado a un grado mucho más crítico que el normal. Lammy, aprenderá que Mr. Pickles era una ilusión menor, comparado con el nivel que su enfermedad podía llegar. [Fic participante en la Actividad Anual de Agosto/Septiembre: ¡Doble para todos! Del foro: LADAF]


**:::Disclaimer::: _Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, sus dueños son MondoMedia. _**

**:::Actividad::: ¡_Doble para todos!_**

**:::Forum::: _Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz._**

**:::Personajes::: T_ruffles & Lammy & Giggles._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Princesa <span>_**

Observo el recipiente de pastillas, sobre la mesa de noche. Una sonrisa iluminada únicamente por la luz del velador, cubrió sus labios ante el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente. ¿Las necesitaba?

Mr. Pickles ya no era más que una sombra oscura de su pasado. No lo veía, no lo escuchaba, simplemente era un mal sueño por el cual tuvo que pasar. Nada más.

Al parecer, su psicólogo tenía razón: Ya estaba curada. Pero muy dentro de ella, sabía que no fueron las pastillas las que la sanaron con lentitud y dulzura, nada de eso…Su recuperación, se valía plenamente a él. Porque dentro de todo, fue ese marinero que con gestos caballerosos y tímidos, la conquisto en todas las letras.

Observo su celular a un lado del recipiente, la imagen de él abrazándola por detrás, mientras ella tomaba la fotografía, se mostraba por debajo de los números grandes y blancos que señalaban: 11:47 pm.

Quien lo diría, él apareció en su vida, cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando estaba a punto de cometer una de sus más grandes locuras. Él estuvo a ahí, extrañamente, estuvo ahí. Truffles, la detuvo de perforarse las venas con un cuchillo casero, mientras sus órganos se degradaban en whisky y pastillas. En ese momento ella deseaba, en verdad deseaba, morirse de una puta vez para dejar de pasar por aquel momento tan asqueroso, terminar con su putrefacta vida mientras que en un rincón de la habitación la incentivaba a que lo haga. Pero, él apareció en su habitación haciendo explotar una ventana cercana, atrapo su muñeca y la incentivo a vomitar todas las porquerías que había tragado.

Nunca pregunto, nunca le intereso, el porqué él entro en el momento preciso, sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Simplemente le importo, que la salvo de hacerse daño a sí misma, de dañarse.

Él era una persona fantástica, desde el primer momento la trato con una dulzura muy poco común de los chicos de un en día, le prestaba toda su atención e inclusive en ocasiones solían pasar toda la noche hablando cuando ella no podía dormir por las pesadillas, sin importarle que la mañana siguiente él deba ir a trabajar. Tal como él mismo le había dicho su tiempo era de ella, y se lo daría todo por más que ella no lo pidiera. Fue una tarde cuando ella lo invito a tomar el té, que se rompió la línea de amigos, él la beso con el gusto a manzanilla en sus labios, mientras ella no podía hacer más que observarlo sonrojada y darse cuenta que lo quería, pero no como el cariño fraternal que se tienen dos amigos, sino con él más puro amor que una mujer puede tener por un hombre.

Truffles, no era un asesino, pero había asesinado la soledad que ella sin darse cuenta estaba atada. Y dentro de sí ella sabía, que si él la dejaba, volvería nuevamente a ese círculo vicioso de la soledad, Mr. Pickles y demás fantasmas del pasado volverían a asecharla, y como consecuente, volvería a matar a sangre fría. Porque se había encariñado mucho a su presencia, del mismo modo en que con el tiempo aprendió a quererlo y a conocerlo, hasta el punto en amarlo.

Se recostó sobre su cama, tapándose con las cobijas. Necesitaba descansar, mañana ella y Truffles pasarían toda una tarde juntos, y quería disfrutarla al máximo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, si hubiese sabido lo que iba a suceder, definitivamente no se hubiese levantado de la cama.

Sus piernas temblaros, y aquel hermoso bolso de mano que él le había regalado, quedo en el suelo, al ver como esos brazos femeninos rodeaban su cuerpo, mientras él simplemente correspondía. Intento mantener la calma. Ella no era una mujer celosa, no, no lo era…pero…

Seguramente, solo seguramente si Giggles no hubiese depositado ese sonoro beso sobre su mejilla hubiese salvado su vida. Pero, ella fue espectadora de primera fila, de cómo la voluptuosa mujer de cabellos rosas, pegaba su cuerpo a una distancia muy amigable contra el de su novio, y esos labios pintados con pinta labio color cereza dejaban una marca pesada sobre la mejilla afeitada de Truffles.

A pesar que la ira le quemaba el estomago, y sus dientes chillaban, poso sobre su rostro aquella mascara de simpatía con la cual estaba tan familiarizada en su niñez. Atrapo su bolso del suelo, y espero pacientemente hasta que la mujer se alejara moviendo sus caderas. Una vez lejos, camino con elegancia hacia su novio, haciendo sonar rudamente sus tacones contra el suelo, para darle a entender de su presencia. Al instante, tuvo esa sonrisa dulce y masculina, solo para ella, tal como debería hacer.

—Perdón, por la tardanza amor— intento no sonar molesta o demostrar alguna clase de sentimiento por el estilo.

Él le sonrió antes de abrazarla firmemente por la cintura y besar sus labios con lentitud. Ella correspondió, deseosa de emborracharse con la sensación de sus besos, lo necesitaba.

—¿Vamos?— pregunto, haciendo que ella atrapara su mano, antes de asentir sonriente.

.

.

.

Guardo silencio, escuchando plenamente el ruido del reloj de ajugas sobre su cabeza. Sus pies cubiertos con calzas negras, estaban estéticos al igual que su cuerpo. Mientras que a su alrededor, únicamente podía escuchar los autos que pasaban por afuera de su casa.

Pero un solo momento basto, para que el silencio la cubriera y solamente una voz se escuchara dentro de ella.

—_Déjame matarla…Nadie sospechara de ti…—_ Lo venia venir, su esquizofrenia no estaba completamente curada, por lo que era normal que comenzara a escuchar y ver cosas que no estaban puestas en la realidad.

—No sé quién eres, pero déjame en paz— hablo sin mostrar miedo. El miedo lo perdió justo en el momento en que Truffes entro en su vida.

—_Sabes que desea cortarle las tetas a la puta, por meterte con tu novio…— _Observo a su alrededor, y definitivamente no encontró nada. No había nadie más con ella, simplemente los fríos muebles y oscuridad.

—Nunca desee el mal de nadie— contraataco ella atrapando el frasco de píldoras de un mueble cercano. Necesitaba callar esa voz, no era la voz de Mr. Pickles, pero nada le decía que no podía ser un problema en un futuro. Dentro de la esquizofrenia, se podía tener más de una ilusión, y aunque , era la que más real se ha presentado para ella, todas eran peligrosas, no debía confiarse.

—_Vivo en tu mente, y sé lo que piensas. A mi es a la que nunca le podrás mentir, princesa_— Ella la, ignoro para tragar secamente tres pastillas. Se levanto del suelo para encaminarse hacia el sofá y recostarse en él. Si dormía un poco, se le pasaría.

Y tal como ella pensaba, se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin rastros de tener una recaída o siquiera notar algo fuera de lo normal. Excepto, la televisión encendida, ella no la había dejado encendida.

Ignorando el hecho, se levanto sobre sus piernas sin percatarse del dolor rotundo que tenían sus pies, para buscar algo de beber, tenía sed. Cuando entro a la cocina, sus parpados se abrieron con rudeza al ver aquel cuchillo ensangrentado prolijamente acomodado sobre la mesada, mientras una hoja arrancada descuidadamente decorada con una letra horrorosamente desprolija escrita con un delineador que descasaba a unos metros.

La tomo con cuidado, temblando en su lugar, ante el liquido carmesí que comenzaba a bajar lentamente por el mango del cuchillo. Sintiendo la bilis amarga en su boca, atrajo más el papel cerca de su cuerpo.

_"De nada princesa, tú ya sabes quién soy"_

Con letras completamente horrendas, ella noto claramente lo que decía en ese papel. Una imagen familiar llamo su atención del televisión, y al instante palideció del horror.

—_Esta mañana se ha encontrado a la señorita Giggles Rose, brutalmente asesinada. La misma, se dirigía a depositar el dinero recolectado para el orfanato "Happy Tree" al banco Nacional de la ciudad. Habla en exclusiva su compañero de campaña, Truffles Stevens.— _Al instante la imagen de Truffles se poso sobre el televisor. Haciendo que ella sintiera las lágrimas caer lentamente por sus ojos en silencio.

—_Era una buena chica. Es más, no entiendo porque alguien sería tan cruel como para matarla de esa manera. En verdad, no caigo todavía en __como justamente ayer pude haber estado hablando con ella y al día de hoy veo su cuerpo en ese estado tan...— _Ella lo escucho plenamente, pero esta vez, sin que los celos crecieran dentro de ella porque hablaba de esa manera de otra mujer, esta vez, con las profunda culpa taladrándole el pecho.

_—Usted era el compañero, en la campaña que hacían para recaudar fondos para el orfanato. ¿Me equivoco?_

_—No se equivoca, justamente ayer la última vez que hablamos, ella estaba muy feliz que pudimos recaudar lo suficiente como para darle un hogar digno a esos niños… En verdad…no entiendo cómo puede haber gente con tanta maldad…_

_—Muchas gracias Señor. Estaremos siguiendo el caso de cerca en las últimas horas, no nos dejen de mirar— _Ella no cavia en la sorpresa, él no la estaba engañando, simplemente estaba haciendo algo bondadoso y solidario, junto con la amable mujer.

Observo el papel en su mano, con sus ojos llorosos ante la culpa latente que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Y al ver letras escritas de igual manera, en el reverso de la hoja, definitivamente rompió a llorar con rudeza.

_"Date un baño y tira toda tu ropa a la basura. Antes de que sospechen. No queremos ir a la cárcel, princesa…¿No?"_

Bajo su mirada hacia su vestimenta, encontrándose con profunda sorpresa profundas manchas acartonadas de sangre. Mientras sus medias negras se encontraban en un estado deplorable, profundamente rasgadas y con el olor a tierra húmeda puestas en ella. E inclusive podía sentir como sus pies chillaban del dolor de las ramas enterradas en su piel.

No quedaba otra explicación: Ella había sido la culpable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Bien, aquí la doble personalidad de Lammy!. :)...Espero haber cumplido con el reto. D:<em>**

**_He de confesar que la pareja de Lammy x Truffles, si bien no es una de mis favoritas, quise probar hacer un pequeño one-shot de ellos. Dentro de todo, los encuentro adorable a ambos. Por más que él sea un acosador jaja XD_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer. C:_**


End file.
